Religio Amoris
by Rubetcas
Summary: Ni siquiera su ausente hermano mayor que, hace algunos años atrás, le había jurado que también quería mucho al abuelo y que si algún día Jiraya faltaba, él volvería para estar con ella…Pero todo era una mentira, su hermano no había dado señal de su presencia...(Incesto) Naruto-Sakura
1. Prologo

_**Hola a todos…Una idea media rara se me pasó por la mente hace ya varios días y (se supone que debo estar en clase XD) se me ocurrió compartirla con aquellos les apetece leer. Espero sus más sinceros comentarios, claro, sin ir a lo grosero.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de ©Masashi Kishimoto

**Título:** Religio Amoris

**Aclaraciones:** Universo alterno.

**Género:** Incesto-Drama

**Personajes Principales:** Naruto – Sakura

* * *

**~oO:: Religio Amoris::Oo~**

******—**

**—**

******—**

**—Prologo—**

_**«La muerte es solo el comienzo**__**»**_

******—**

**—**

******—**

**—Tenemos que irnos ya—**dijo la mujer, llevaba un bolso en mano**—Tu padre nos espera afuera. No te retrases más.**

La mujer salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. La chica que estaba allí, sencillamente le dio la espalda, seguía mirando hacia abajo, fijándose en abotonarse la blusa negra que usaría ese día.

Suspiró. No cansada ni abatida. Suspiró porque el nudo en la garganta estaba asfixiándola como soga al cuello. Volvió a su tocador, no se dio importancia en que traje usar. Sencillamente vestía una blusa negra, pantalones negros y zapatillas negras. Su padre le había dicho que usara un abrigo pero ella prefirió desobedecer, por tercera vez, la orden.

Buscó con la mirada los últimos objetos que había recibido por mano del hombre que amaba y, que ahora, le daría la última despedida…

…Y el solo pensar que hace algunos días habían hecho muchas travesuras y causado problemas a los padres de ella…Ahora, él ya se había ido de viaje pero sin planes de volver nunca más.

Ella apretó los puños, golpeó por cuarta vez el espejo de su tocador y, esta vez, se rompió. Los pedazos de vidrio se quedaron incrustados en su pálida piel. Ella vio el recorrido de la sangre hasta mancharle lo dedos.

**—Es hora de irnos—**llamó desde abajo, la mujer de intensos cabellos rojos**—¡Ven o tu padre se enojara!**

Masculló. Tenía que refrenar el dolor o todos en el funeral se darían cuenta lo débil que podía ser por una muerte "natural". Oh, pero ella sabía perfectamente bien que eso no era una muerte a causa de la edad de su abuelo, oh no, ella sentía que había más pero…los doctores dijeron que su corazón no había resistido más…El cáncer pulmonar lo consumió con el severo dolor y que los medicamentos ya no podían frenarle los dolores…

Y…hace dos días…

_**—Más te vale seguir con tus sueños o vendré desde el más allá para jalarte de los pies mientras duermes—**_dijo el hombre de intensos cabellos blancos mientras abatía los cabellos de ella_**—Vamos Shima. Recuerda que la muerte solo es el comienzo—**_puso dos dedos en la amplia frente que ella poseía.

_**—¿Cuándo volveremos a jugar? —**_le preguntó tratando de no llorar porque lo que más odiaba Jiraya era las personas lloronas.

Él sonrió muy feliz aunque las ligeras lágrimas que recorrían su rostro decían otra cosa.

**_—Cuando cumplas con tus sueños. Te estaré esperando para jugar—_**tomó la mano de su nieta para depositar un corto beso_**—Antes de irme, quiero que cuides algo**_—ella trató de asentir_**—Tsunade te dará unas pertenencias mías. Mis nietos tendrán algo mío pero a ti te dejaré lo que mereces.**_

_**—A él no le importara. Ni siquiera está aquí**_—gimoteó.

_**—Siempre es así de frio y distante. Vendrá cuando crea conveniente pero ahora no lo es. No lo cuestiones porque no estaré para separarlos cuando comiencen armar una pelea…Así que cuídense mucho. Los amo.**_

Ella sonrió y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Tomó la última foto que se había tomado con su abuelo. La abrazó y le dio un beso. El viejo hombre ya se había ido y, pese a que cada madrugada sufría de los insoportables dolores, nunca se le iba esa alegría.

Dejó la fotografía en la pequeña mesita de noche. Tomó su abrigo negro para ponérselo. Subiéndose la capucha y colocándose los lentes, salió de su habitación. Le era aún duro de asimilar que ya no tendría al viejo pervertido y bromista para hacer de las suyas…Ahora ya no tenía a nadie.

**—**

******—**

**—**

El funeral de Jiraya estaba afectándola mucho y tenía que reconocerlo. Aún permanecía allí, completamente entumecida, cuando el primer montón de tierra caía sobre el ataúd con un sonoro golpe. Él ya se había ido. El viejo se había largado al otro mundo dejándola.

El segundo puñado de tierra hizo un ruido sordo y apagado, tapando parte del ataúd. Ahora ya no habría más partidas de ajedrez o juegos en los casinos.

Y el tercero puñado de tierra no hizo ningún ruido...Ahora ya no habría más chistes, ni travesuras, ni locuras…

Su madre le dijo algo. Pero ella sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de oír, incapaz de comprender que su abuelo se había ido. Ya no quería oír palabras hipócritas de los pésames. Nadie allí amaba a Jiraya como ella lo amaba…Ni siquiera su ausente hermano mayor que, hace algunos años atrás, le había jurado que también quería mucho al abuelo y que si algún día Jiraya faltaba, él volvería para estar con ella…Pero todo era una mentira, su hermano no había dado señal de su presencia.

No se atrevió a ver a los demás. Ni siquiera a sus padres, en especial a su padre que parecía más afectado de lo normal aunque la más adolorida, después de ella, era Tsunade quien era la fiel y vieja amiga de su difunto abuelo.

Se sacó los lentes para limpiarlos y volver a ponérselos. Luego se escabulló por el camino de grava después que su familia y otros asistentes al entierro se hubieran marchado en fila hacia sus autos. Ningún sonido penetraba en su mente, todo lo que oía era su propia respiración superficial. Se dio cuenta que estaba conmocionada, depresiva, o como quiera que fuera la palabra.

Se obligó a sí misma a alejarse, pero incapaz de resistirse, echó una última y prolongada mirada que le rompió el corazón. Cerró los ojos para apartar la visión y entonces los abrió de nuevo cuando se alejó moviéndose muy despacio.

_Adiós estúpido y pervertido Jiraya._ Pensó

Cuando salió del cementerio, estaba tan atrapada en su dolor que no se fijo en nadie; en cualquier momento podría tropezarse y caer en algún hueco pero no le importaba hasta que accidentalmente se rozó con alguien que entraba. En ese momento todos sus sentidos volvieron de golpe, con más fuerza que nunca. Los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde habían desaparecido tras las nubes, haciendo que el aire frío que caía penetrara incluso dentro de su confortable abrigo negro.

Pero luego notó que el cielo se oscurecía y las nubes negras se golpeaban entre ellas para que en unos instantes empezar a llover. No obstante, no se percató que estaba en medio y, que las manos que golpeaban cariñosamente la espalda cuando abrazaban de forma amigable a los miembros de su familia, sonaban con más nitidez. Respiró hondo ante la sobrecarga sensorial y miró por encima del hombro al extraño que continuaba caminando.

El hombre alto también volvió la cabeza. Se detuvo y quedó frente a ella. No pudo verle los ojos ya que llevaba gafas de sol, pero vio que fruncía el ceño tras los oscuros cristales como si la estuviera estudiando. De repente, la atravesó precipitadamente un inesperado conocimiento. Le resultaba... familiar.

_Abuelito_, pensó pero se dio cuenta que estaba delirando.

Una mujer hermosa y voluptuosa la rodeó con el brazo, casi arrastrándola hacia el auto rojo y apartándola de sus pensamientos distraídos.

**— ¿Estás bien?**

Ella no dijo nada, solo tosió levemente. Era Tsunade quien la abrazaba con mucho pesar. Esa mujer que quería mucho a su abuelo y éste la amaba con locura.

**—Discúlpeme, Tsunade—**dijo con voz raposa**—Por el momento no me interesa hablar. Quizás después.**

**—Lo sé cariño—**tocó los cabellos rosas de la chica**—Solo que debo recordarte que Jiraya me dejó algo para tu hermano y para ti.**

**—Dudo que él quiera recibir algo. Después de todo, no lo he visto hace más de seis años—**se apartó un poco de la mujer**—Iré luego por los encargos. Veré que hacer con ellos.**

No espero a que la mujer la despidiera. Ella se fue sin decir nada más. Sus ojos jades seguían mirando hacia ningún punto en específico. Pero sus ojos llegaron a ver camioneta Ford que su abuelo tanto adoraba; no supo quién había osado en usarla pero poco le importaba.

**_Sí, fui yo quien lo trajo así que espero le des un uso adecuado. Shima_**. Oyó en su mente como si ahora mismo le estuviese hablando desde la tumba

La lluvia había ascendido a mayor pero a ella poco le importó. Apenas había aprendido a conducir a orden de Jiraya pero en esos momentos le valió un pepino lo que hacía. Pisó el acelerador a fondo y se estremeció cuando el motor se revolucionó. Agarró la palanca de cambio y metió la quinta marcha.

_**—¿Qué tratas de hacer, Shima, cargártelo? —**_Prácticamente podía oír el gruñido de Jiraya por el sonido. Cómo deseaba que su abuelo estuviera ahí para fastidiarla aun con el ridículo apodo de sapo que le había puesto  
pero las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por su cara.

**— Pues ven a impedirlo, viejo pervertido —**susurró entre dientes. Todo el dolor regresó trayendo consigo una nueva oleada de lágrimas.

La noche comenzaba y aún seguía lloviendo, su camino se opacaba cada vez más y el chillido del claxon de la motocicleta que venía detrás no dejaba de sonar; la tierra volaba bajo las ruedas mientras el velocímetro marcaba los setenta y continuaba ascendiendo.

Cambió a la última marcha, disfrutando de la sensación de control total que esa marcha extra le proporcionaba. El motor del Ford rugió, ronroneando bajo ella. Ella bajó la ventana del auto para sacar una mano y alzar el dedo del medio a quién quiera que sea que estuviera montando la motocicleta.

Pero el elevalunas eléctrico bajó haciendo que el viento entrará raudo revolviendo su melena. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo y trató de imaginar cómo se sentiría su extravagante abuelo con el poderoso rugido del auto retumbando bajo él. Abrió los ojos mientras una breve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, probablemente le divertiría.

La pelirrosa ignoró las granjas y prados que sobrepasaba velozmente, un borrón de colores y olores campestres, y pisó a fondo el acelerador buscando una conexión con su abuelo.

Agarrando el volante con ambas manos mientras el Ford derrapaba, recordó las caras de sorpresa de sus padres cuando salió a toda prisa con el auto de Jiraya, recordó la expresión de horror en su madre y la cara de sorpresa de su padre.

**—Viejo pervertido. Te fuiste aún sabiendo que teníamos una promesa.**

Masculló mientras el recuerdo del último minuto que pasó con su abuelo en la cama de un hospital, llegaba a su mente.  
_  
_

**—Mi tonta Shima. _Te amo con todo mi corazón. Siempre estaré contigo. Cumple toda esa lista de sueños que me has narrado. Saborea la pasión que la vida nos ofrece. Disfruta cada día como si fuera el último. Nunca se sabe que nos deparará el mañana. Porque si no haces todo lo que acordamos, me enojaré, vendré desde el mas allá solo a joderte_—** el hombre sonrió y luego quiso dormir para que al final nunca más abriera los ojos._  
_

Condujo sin parar, sin importarle su destino. Finalmente, el paisaje cambió y se hizo más estrecho cuando unos árboles espesos a ambos lados de la carretera oscurecieron el camino. No se había fijado que el auto se había salido de la carretera. Sin atisbo de temor, Sakura encendió los faros y miró asombrada a un zorro que estaba en frente suyo a menos seis metros.

Frenó.

El auto se sacudió, derrapó y comenzó a dar vueltas. La gravilla voló a su alrededor. El Ford siguió dando un giro de 360 grados. Sakura apretó con fuerza el volante, cerró los ojos y esperó el inevitable choque.

**—Espero que tengas preparado el ajedrez, Jiraya. Estoy a punto de unirme a ti—**pensó con un aire de alegría hasta que por fin, el auto se detuvo con una última sacudida, el motor seguía con vida resonando bajo ella.

Alzó la vista, su corazón retumbaba en su pecho. Le asaltó el olor a goma quemada y la hizo toser. Cuando la nube de polvo se estabilizó se encontró con la mirada del zorro antes de que huyera, ileso. Sin embargo, el golpeteo de un par de botas se hizo muy notable y se dirigían hacia ella.

**—¡Estúpida! —**era un hombre que intentó sacarla de allí**—¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?!**

**— Podría haber muerto —**susurró sin ver al hombre, agarrando el volante con tanta fuerza que se le entumecieron las manos. Respiró jadeante por la histeria y su cuerpo tembló ante la reciente pérdida**—. Podría haber muerto.**

**—Estas sangrando mucho—**dijo el hombre que ya había sacado a la pelirrosa del auto**—¡Maldición! —**masculló y sacó su celular para llamar a emergencias.

Pero Sakura seguía perdida en los rápidos recuerdos que atravesaban su mente desgarrándola: Los ojos de Jiraya encendidos por la victoria mientras decía 'Jaque mate', Jiraya moviendo las cejas tras una mujer soltera en el picnic del barrio, Jiraya haciendo una fiesta para ella cuando se graduó en la escuela y ella terminó llevándole en esa camioneta a casa.

La camioneta, pensó. Levantó la cabeza y miró el vehículo desecho. Luego volvió la mirada hacia el hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos.

**—Suéltame, idiota—**con ira y frustración se expresó.

**—No pensé que seguirías con las ideas estúpidas—**cerró el móvil mientras miraba con enojo a la chica**—¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Ir detrás del abuelo?**

**—¿De qué mierda hablas?**

Pero el hombre no dijo nada más. Alzó la mirada y vio el vehículo de los paramédicos. Ellos llegaron hacia Sakura para atenderla y llevarla al hospital más cercano.

**—¿Algún familiar para llamar? —**preguntó la joven enfermera a la chica.

**—Yo me ocuparé de todo—**contestó el hombre provocando enojo en la pelirrosa y que le soltara un golpe pero con el dolor del accidente era suficiente motivo para no moverse**—Llamaré a sus padres.**

**—¿Quién es usted? —**preguntó la enfermera.

**—Soy el hermano mayor de esta idiota—**contestó algo enojado y esta vez mirando directamente a los ojos jade de la pelirrosa**—Tú y yo tendremos una larga plática después de lo que nuestros te dirán, hermanita.**

**~::oO:: ~ **

* * *

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola a todos los lectores...En fin, agradezco sus comentarios y criticas.**

**Ahora bien, sin más que decir, les dejo el primer capítulo.**

**Espero sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de ©Masashi Kishimoto

**Título:** Religio Amoris

**Aclaraciones:** Universo alterno. Con respecto a los "—", quiero decir que si pongo dos de ellos es para separar una ocasión de pero involucrando a los mismos personajes, mas que nada para no palabrear algo que es obvio. En cuanto, si coloco "—" cuatro de ellos es para un cambio de escena con otros personajes

**Género:** Incesto-Drama-Terror

**Personajes Principales:** Naruto – Sakura

* * *

**~oO:: Capitulo 1 ::Oo~**

En esos momentos no se sentía cómoda con nada de lo que hubiera allí, su habitación le resultaba más ajena cada día.

Había llegado de la universidad inmediatamente justo tras sonar la última campana, y sola. Ahora tenía que acatar las órdenes de su padre al pie de la letra, no por ser una hija correcta y sumisa…Todo lo contrario, Sakura era el tipo de chica difícil de controlar, no se sujetaba a las órdenes sin antes una previa explicación del porque tendría que hacer las cosas que, para ella, resultaban ser sospechosas o complicadas. Minato había sido claro con sus órdenes tras la barbaridad que ella había cometido hace más de dos meses.

Ella no esperó algún afecto de consuelo o cariño por parte de su padre después de todo así era él y así fue como la había criado, con esa estricta educación. Sin embargo, tenía ella que reconocer que Kushina hacía un buen trabajo como madre pese al carácter que se manejaba.

Sakura volvió a hojear el álbum de fotografías. Eso se había convertido en una rutina de flagelo; cada día, desde que salió del hospital, revisaba pausadamente cada fotografía con las intenciones de refrescar cada recuerdo vivido al lado de su amado abuelo. Pero todo lo hacía en silencio.

En soledad como siempre.

Y no había día en que su hermoso rostro fuera resaltado por las marcas contundentes de la pena, la tristeza y la desolación que le embargaban y que a cada instante le carcomía el corazón.

Aquello era su infierno personal.

Y cuando creyó que nada podría salir peor, la idea de Minato en mandarla a otra ciudad por motivos de estudios era el aviso de cada día. Por supuesto que intentaba negarse a ello pero Naruto había apoyado dicha idea del hombre.

Oh sí, Naruto, su siempre frio e inmutable hermano mayor…Cómo lo odiaba.

Si bien ella lo había amado e idolatrado, ahora todo aquello era cosa del pasado. Un pasado muy lejano a la realidad, hasta quizás pensó ella que fue un invento suyo. Crear a un Naruto que nunca existió y jamás existirá.

Ahora Sakura solo lo veía con rencor y vergüenza. Pudo haber perdonado los años de ausencia que él había hecho desde que abandonó el hogar pero jamás le perdonaría el hecho de que no se atreviera a pasar los últimos días de vida de Jiraya a su lado.

Eso nunca jamás se lo perdonaría. Nunca.

Pero el cuarto timbrazo que emitía su celular le hizo perder los pensamientos que poseía hacia su rubio hermano. Tomando su móvil, observó quién llamaba.

Suspiró.

Él jamás se daría por vencido y ella lo sabía perfectamente.

—**Te dije que no me siento bien—**respondió Sakura antes de que el joven hablara

—**Lo sé pero lamento decepcionar a tu estado de tortura nivel Namikaze—**con sarcasmo contestó el joven desde el otro lado**—Abre la puerta que la pizza se enfría.**

Sakura apartó el móvil antes de soltar un gesto de fastidio. Se bajó del banquito cerca a su escritorio y se dirigió hacia su ventana.

Allá abajo, un joven de peculiar cabellera castaña sostenía en brazos una caja de pizza y, al lado de él estaba un pequeño cachorro de pelaje blanco.

No había opción, él era muy insistente.

—

—

—**¿Cuántas porciones comerás? —**había preguntado el muchacho abriendo la caja**—¿Lo mismo de siempre?**

—**La misma boba pregunta que haces—**sacó los platos de la alacena con mucho esfuerzo lo cual maldijo por la estatura que poseía**—¿Akamaru comerá?**

—**Podría lastimar su sensible estomago. Y mi hermana me estrangularía por lastimar al cachorro de sus canes.**

Kiba Inuzuka, el quizás y único amigo de Sakura, estudiaba en la misma universidad que la pelirrosa pero en diferentes escuelas. Por tradición, el pelicastaño seguía la profesión de Medicina Veterinaria y, ella por obligación estudiaba Administración de Empresas. Eso también le había incomodado a Sakura; el afán de Minato de que alguno de sus hijos siguiera el negocio familiar y, cómo Naruto se fue de casa para hacer de su vida lo que quisiera, ella era la única en la mira de Minato y más, con el error estúpido de querer suicidarse, le dio mayor beneficio a los planes de su padre…cuando en verdad ella ya había decidido qué carrera estudiar. Por consejo de Jiraya, la pelirrosa había elegido ser Medico Forense pues las múltiples historias que su abuelo le contaba acerca del trabajo que tenía le habían incentivado diariamente ya que Jiraya llevaba años prestando sus servicios policías y militares al cuerpo policial de Konoha.

Pero ahora…a raíz de la muerte Jiraya, Sakura había decidido fervientemente en ser doctora. Era lo único que podía hacer para ayudar a personas que poseían aquella infernal enfermedad que destruyó la vida al viejo Namikaze.

Lo triste era admitir que aquellas ideas debían ser escondidas en algún lugar de su mente. Minato ya había escogido el futuro que ella debía de seguir.

—**¿Y tus padres? —**Kiba abrió una lata de soda—**Es viernes, creí que estarían más temprano en casa.**

—**Mes de inventarios. Mi padre llegará muy tarde a casa—**contestó mientras tomaba otra tajada de pizza**—Mi madre salió de la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo. Alguien tiene que verificar los asuntos de mi abuelo—**susurró antes de poder masticar su pizza.

Kiba tosió suavemente mientras le proporcionaba un poco más de comida a su cachorro.

—**Pensé que estarías con Naruto—**dijo inquietante, hace varios días quería mencionar al rubio pero al ver la expresión de enojo en la chica prefirió ahorrar las preguntas pero… ahora ella no expresaba nada.

—**Se fue a los días del entierro del abuelo—**respondió con aversión**—No me sorprendió cuando mis padres dijeron que él tenía asuntos que atender con su vida. Tampoco espero que pase aquí una semana como mínimo. Mientras más lejos esté de mí, más a gusto me sentiré.**

—**Creí que estaría contigo…después de todo, Jiraya lo amaba mucho—**dejó de beber y miró de soslayo a su amiga**—pero en hora buena llegué así que me ocuparé de que vuelvas a sonreír.**

El pelicastaño sonrió. Ella, tratando de no ser una aguafiestas, miró detenidamente al joven. No había recibido esas mismas expresiones después de que Jiraya fuera internado de emergencia.

—**Oye, sabes qué creó—**se cruzó de brazos, Sakura negó**—Naruto ha de tener algún misterioso trabajo allá en Tokio o…quizás el muy idiota es padre—**soltó fuertes carcajadas—**Está tan raro todo eso. Sabe que si se queda aquí deberá afrontar un interrogatorio del cual no saldría librado. Apuesto que tus padres lo desheredaran por tal cosa.**

—**Deja de decir estupideces—**con atisbo de enojo y un golpe en la mesa, Sakura contestó**—El idiota de mi hermano ni siquiera podía soportarme ¿Crees que sería capaz de criar a un hijo?**

—**No lo sé. Solo es una opinión. No estoy afirmando de que él sea padre—**trató de bajar la amargura de la pelirrosa—**Cálmate. No es para tanto, cualquiera diría que te irrita el solo pensar que tu hermano puede tener una familia allá en Tokio.**

Frunció el ceño de puro enojo. Sakura se levantó de la mesa y recogió los platos para llevarlos al lavadero y ponerse a lavarlos. Kiba solo se maldijo por dentro tras estropear el momento.

—**Lo siento Sakura. No fue mi intención hacerte enojar.**

—**Olvídalo, es mi culpa—**abrió el fregadero**—Es solo que envidio a Naruto. Mis padres tienen más consideración a él que a mí, la quién ha estado bajo sus órdenes por tanto tiempo—**trató de no ponerse a llorar**— Todo el favoritismo es para Naruto. Mi madre nunca se cansa de nombrarlo y recordarme que su amado hijo es todo un profesional que está en planes de estudiar una segunda carrera—**golpeó suavemente el fregadero. Kiba seguía mirándola con un poco de pena**—Mientras que yo solo soy una especie de estorbo que les causa muchos gastos. Mi padre menciona indirectamente a Naruto con sus comentarios de llevar muy en alto el apellido de la familia. Odio eso. Lo odio**.

No soportó más, Sakura lo tiró el plato hacia la pared haciéndolo añicos. Kiba no dijo nada solo seguía viendo lo que su amiga hacía.

—**Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo.**

—**No te preocupes. Es una buena forma de bajar la presión—**tomó la escoba para barrer los pedazos de vidrio**—Sabes que estoy para oírte**.

Ella hizo un ligero movimientos de hombros para observar a su amigo pero la singular sonidito de su celular le hizo dar un pequeño gemido de susto. Aún no se acostumbraba al sonido de su móvil, no después de la muerte de su abuelo ya que era él quien siempre la llamaba.

—**¿Quieres que contesté? —**indagó el pelicastaño, ella le alcanzó el móvil, aceptó la llamada y colocó en altavoz**—¿Diga?**

—**¿Sakura? —**respondieron desde el otro lado, era la voz de una mujer.

—**Ella está ocupada en estos momentos pero si desea puede dejarme el mensaje. Soy su amigo así que puedo alcanzar su recado.**

—**Bien. Avísale que necesito mañana mismo de su presencia en mi casa. Ella sabe a lo que me refiero y…—**titubeó**—Solo dile eso. La espero a partir de las cuatro de la tarde. Buenas noches—**cortó la llamada.

—**Qué mujer tan extraña—**le devolvió el celular a la pelirrosa**—Sonaba preocupada y hasta agitada. ¿Quién es?**

—**Es Tsunade, la amiga de mi abuelo—**respondió con melancolía—**Quiere que vaya a recoger las pertenencias de Jiraya pues me las dejó a mi nombre y también a Naruto pero dado la ocasión que a él no le interese, me quedaré con todo lo que mi abuelo haya dejado.**

—**Te acompañaré.**

—**Tienes una práctica de baloncesto, si faltas te suspenderán. Conozco su casa así que puedo llegar.**

—**Pero te recuerdo que eres muy mala para orientarte. Yo tengo auto así que iremos además seguro tendrás que ocuparte de muchos paquetes y no podrás sola.**

—**¿Jamás te das por vencido?**

—**Mmm—**se llevó las manos hacia su nuca mientras sonreía**—Pues fíjate que no. Seré como tu sombra y te haré la vida de "**_**cuadritos**_**" así como me lo hacías de niño.**

Sakura suspiró. Sería un caso perdido y tiempo malgastado ponerse a discutir con el pelicastaño.

—

—

—

—

Estaba cansado antes de haber subido al avión. No tenía ninguna intención de volver por el momento pero tenía que hacerlo, solo eso. Presentarse, firmar, recoger e irse. Pero para él resultaba una pérdida de tiempo así que alguien tendría que ir para representarlo…Si no fuera por ella, lo haría sin pensarlo más.

_**Ya he llegado. Te mantendré informada de todo.**_

Escribió en su celular y luego envió al destinatario. Tenía que mantenerla al tanto o armaría una de sus actuaciones más fastidiosas pero así como era, él la quería.

Bajó del auto con su maleta después de pagar al conductor del taxi. Mirando con desgano, entró al edificio.

—**¿Podría ayudarle en algo? —**preguntó la recepcionista con algo de nerviosismo al ver al joven.

—**Busco a la señora Tsunade Senju—**contestó él sin tomar en cuenta la expresión que tenía la chica y mucho menos la cara de boba que ésta traía**—Dígale que su ahijado esta aquí.**

La recepcionista informó y en un par de minutos le dio el número de habitación que la mujer ocupaba. El joven tomó su maleta nuevamente y se dirigió al sexto piso, a la habitación 6-6.

Habiendo subido por el ascensor y llegar hasta la puerta, soltó su maleta. Miró la puerta y luego tocó dos veces. En un primer momento, nadie parecía contestar o estar en casa pero luego alguien abrió la puerta. Una hermosa mujer bastante alta, de piel clara, con ojos castaños y cabello rubio se presentó ante el joven. Llevaba una blusa gris escotada dejando a la imaginación los voluminosos senos aunque su cabello largo hasta la cintura cubría su delantera; en conjunto a esa blusa, llevaba también una falda muy corta para demostrar sus contorneadas piernas.

—**Espero que sea algo interesante para haberme llamado a tan temprana hora para venir hasta aquí, abuela—**habló el joven rubio.

—**Tú nunca cambias—**le soltó un jalón de orejas, ella estaba algo enojada**—Pese a los años de educación que tus padres te han otorgado, sigues siendo el mismo majadero, mocoso irrespetuoso y atrevido de siempre.**

—**Me halagas madrina. Me voy a sonrojar terriblemente—**soltó sarcásticamente.

—**Mocoso tonto.**

Tsunade se hizo a un lado y dejó que el joven entrara al departamento. Caminó para guiar al rubio hasta la sala.

—**Ocuparás la habitación de huéspedes. Tampoco creo que pasarás tiempo aquí—**se sentó en el sofá**—Eres igual a tu abuelo. Nunca quieren estar en un solo lugar.**

—**No soy como mi abuelo—**un poco incómodo contestó Naruto**—Jiraya siempre ha hecho las cosas por alguna razón, siempre hacia las cosas para cuidar de otros.**

—**El hecho de que aún no tengas idea de lo que haces, no significa que seas el malo de la historia—**tomó la botella de sake para ser un poco a su ahijado y otro para ella**—Así también era Jiraya y no me sorprende que le sigas los pasos.**

Naruto no dijo nada, solo tomó el vaso de licor para beberlo. De reojo observó a su madrina aunque la verdad intentaba llegar al punto de todo aquel asunto que ella le había comunicado.

—**¿Cómo te ha ido allá? —**preguntó al ver esa mirada azulada del joven**—Supongo que debes de tener muchas chicas siguiéndote.**

—**Eso personal. Lo único que puedo decir es que tengo demasiada ocupaciones como para perder mi tiempo en fábulas.**

—**Ya veo—**bebió otro trago**—¿Y qué hay de la mujer con que vives? ¿Alguna dama de compañía?**

El ojiazul logró no atorarse con el sake. Esa mujer sabía muchas cosas aunque no le sorprendió pues ella misma le había advertido que le seguiría los pasos.

—**Solo es una buena amiga. Alguien debe ayudarme a pagar el departamento además estudiamos en la misma universidad.**

—**Oh si, por supuesto, solo una amiga—**con ironía habló**—No sabía que en estos tiempos, un chico que convive con una amiga sea algo normal.**

—**Es porque estás tan anciana. Esta no es tu época.**

—**Cierra la boca o esta vez te dejaré lisiado—**apretó el vaso**—Ten cuidado con ese tipo de amigas. Un joven como tú, que está por heredar una fortuna, debe tener cuidado con el tipo de mujer que lleva a la cama. Si tienes un hijo fuera del matrimonio, tus padres te dejarán en la miseria y dudo que te agrade saber que Sakura asumirá toda la responsabilidad de las acciones de tus padres y lo que Jiraya haya dejado en sus cartas y cajas.**

Naruto dejó el vaso en la pequeña mesita frente a él. Nunca le había agrado tocar los temas de su familia y mucho menos de las acciones de sus padres aunado a lo que su hermana menor tendría por hacer.

—**Ha estado muy mal después de la muerte de Jiraya y mucho más al salir del hospital—**comentó la mujer mirando con preocupación al rubio**—Jiraya me comentó que Sakura siempre te ha amado y si él cuidó a ella fue porque le causó dolor ver a una niña sufrir por la ausencia de su tan idolatrado hermano.**

—**Tenía que aprender a defenderse. No siempre estaría con ella.**

—**Eso lo sé pero al menos me hubieras dicho que te ibas. No me agradó para nada enterarme por Jiraya de lo que habías hecho.**

—**Él se enteró por mis padres, tampoco le había dicho algo.**

—**Naruto…Siempre tan hostil con los demás—**suspiró para tomar nuevamente el vaso de sake**—Pero parece que Sakura ahora está buscando una manera de involucrarse en la realidad. Creo que la orden de tu padre ha logrado que ella tenga a alguien que la cuide y esté atento a lo que hace.**

—**No creo que mis padres hayan cambiado—**sonrió con desgano.

—**Hablaba de un novio—**comentó con cierta alegría—**Hace algún par de horas llamé a Sakura y un chico me contestó. Estaba de visita en casa.**

—**Deja de beber cuando llames a alguien—**con molestia comentó.

—**Para tu información, mocoso, el apego hacia el alcohol lo he dejado hace años. Recién ahora estoy bebiendo—**se puso de pie**—Y déjame decirte que ese chico tiene una maravillosa voz, creo que por eso ha conquistado a Sakura—**dejó el vaso en la mesita**—Ahora me iré a descansar. Buenas noches.**

Tsunade se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Naruto se quedó solo en la sala, aún sentado mientras terminaba de beber el sake. Terminando de beber, se puso de pie pero no soltó el vaso.

Estaba enojado y eso constataba tras rajar el vaso con su mano. Dejando el quebrado vaso en la mesa, se dirigió a su habitación. Al día siguiente habría mucho por hablar en especial con su menor hermana.

**~Oo~**

* * *

_**Lonely Athena**__**,**_gracias por pasarte y tomarte el tiempo parea leer este FF.

_**Nai Hatake**__**, **_Jajaja perdón perdón, sí, eso del abrigo no explique bien…De hecho no soy buena explicando el ambiente donde los personajes se desarrollan. A mí nunca se me pasó por la mente leer algo de incesto y mucho menos hacer un FF de ese tema pero…la chispa se me ocurrió por un sueño medio raro que tuve jajaja ok, no daré detalles raros.

_**Vampire andrea**_**, **gracias por comentar aquí también Andrea (espero no te incomode por atreverme a llamarte asi XD), de hecho, las aptitudes de Kushina y Minato dejaran en duda si son buenas personas o malas personas, en cuanto al zorro…jajaja aún ando pensando si hacerlo con sobrenatural pero…como siempre me desvió a ese lado creo que sí, si habrá esos temas.

_**Danislla**__**,**_ maaa! Me alegra que estés aquí y espero que mi pa también ande por aquí. Jejeje claro que pediré de sus sabios consejos y pues con respecto a Madara, no soporto emparejarlo con alguien, quiero un personaje inventado por mí (por lo menos déjame fantasearlo aquí XD) Pues el otro FF de Madara anda en proceso, ya te aviso cuando lo público. Un beso a ti, a pa y al pequeño Tiago (exijo fotos de mi hermanito!)


	3. Capitulo 2

**Ya casi estaba olvidándome de actualizar pero aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo.**

**Espero sea de su agrado, sin más me despido.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de ©Masashi Kishimoto

**Título: **Religio Amoris

**Aclaraciones: **Universo alterno.

**Género: **Incesto-Drama-Terror

**Personajes Principales: **Naruto – Sakura

* * *

**~oO:: Capitulo 2 ::Oo~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Lo sabía. Te volviste a equivocar—**refunfuñó Sakura cuando él había estacionado el auto cerca a un mini market**—Tsunade vive a tres cuadras del puente.**

—**Estamos en la tercera cuadra de dicho puente y no he visto ningún tipo de condominio o edificio—**apagó el auto y suspiró**—Si así nos hemos perdido, no llego a imaginarme cómo te hubieras extraviado. Tampoco recuerdas donde vive.**

Sakura se cruzó de brazos. Pese a su orgullo, tenía que admitir que Kiba estaba en lo cierto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba a la amiga de su abuelo, si bien Jiraya la llevaba en las citas que él tenía con Tsunade, casi eran las pocas veces que ésta los llevaba a su departamento.

—**Falta veinte minutos para las cuatro. Esa mujer odia la impuntualidad—**alzó la cabeza y la apoyó en el asiento mientras cerraba los ojos**—Esto es difícil. Disculpa por haberte hecho perder tus clases de baloncesto.**

—**Me molesta que sigas disculpándote por pequeñeces—**encendió el auto**—Comunícate con esa mujer y dile que te dé la dirección de su departamento porque dudo que el día nos alcance para que recuerdes dónde queda.**

Kiba soltó una risita por lo bajo al ver la cara de enojo de la pelirrosa. La chica marcó el número y al tercer sonido, Tsunade contestó. El pelicastaño suspiró, tenía la suerte de poder oír perfectamente lo que su amiga y aquella mujer hablaban así que avanzó el trayecto.

—**Detrás del museo de Konoha. El primer edificio de la primera cuadra de la avenida—**indicó la pelirrosa**—Está en el sexto piso de la habitación 6-6. Nos esperará allá, dijo que tenía que terminar con un asunto.**

—**¿Cómo es que entraremos?**

—**Dijo que habían alguien allí que nos recibirá. A lo mejor alguna clase de abogado para constatar de que se me haya dado los encargos de mi abuelo.**

Acelerando, Kiba puso en marcha hacia la dirección que la rubia mujer les había alcanzado. No tardó mucho, apenas se tomaron algunos minutos para llegar frente a un edificio de diez pisos. El acabado poseía de un decorado gótico, poseía alcobas amobladas con enormes puertas de vidrio corredizas.

Sakura se deleitó observando el edificio como si fue una pequeña niña maravillada en algún castillo de los cuentos de hadas.

El muchacho no dijo nada pues le parecía graciosa la expresión que su amiga tenía al ver el lugar. Solo la sujetó de la mano e ingresaron hacia la recepción donde una señorita los recibió amenamente y les indicó por donde debían de ir.

—**Parece que es la primera vez que vienes aquí—**comentó al entrar en el ascensor y, sabía que ella le había mentido**—Te hubieras extraviado si yo no hubiera venido contigo.**

—**Solo no recordaba muy bien el camino—**se avergonzó, él la había pillado.

Al llegar al sexto piso, Sakura se dio cuenta que tenía las manos sudorosas. Sin haberlo presenciado, el cierto temor que estaba en su mente estaba empezando a crecer. Algo allí no le iba a ser de mucha gracia, lo sabia…lo sentía…lo presenciaba pero no fue hasta que Kiba la soltó y volvió a tomarla de la mano.

—**Sea lo que sea, cualquier cosa que esté allí sellada y firmada por tu abuelo, estaré apoyándote—**le sonrió y ella volvió a sonrojarse.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, Kiba empezaba a gustarle desde que éste había vuelto a Konoha pero para quedarse definitivamente. Los años fuera de la ciudad natal le habían asentado perfectamente bien. Él ya no era aquel chiquillo pleitisto que solo la molestaba por la melena rosa, ya no era el mocoso que la acompañaba a tocar los timbres de los vecinos y salir huyendo como pequeños delincuentes….Ya no, ese Kiba había madurado considerablemente; a veces no comprendía cómo es aquella mujer lo había abandonado como si éste no fuese nada.

—**Bien. Espero que nos atiendan y puedas recoger los encargos—**dijo él tras tocar el timbre, Sakura solo meneó la cabeza**—Aunque algo me dice que nos tomaremos más tiempo si en caso esa mujer tarda.**

Volvió a tocar el timbre mientras limpiaba los labios de la pelirrosa, quitando las evidencias de chocolate. Era una costumbre ya en Sakura dejar evidencias de los dulces que comía.

—**No te pongas nerviosa—**rió el muchacho.

—**Solo tengo un mal presentimiento.**

—**Sí, ese mal presentimiento que te lleva a la dulcería. Por supuesto, lo sé—**irónico como siempre aunque tuvo que contener la risa al ver la expresión de enojo y sonrojo de su amiga

Sakura se soltó de él para llevar sus manos hacia su pecho. Aún le era trabajo asimilar la partida de Jiraya y cualquier cosa que esté adentro podría afectarla nuevamente. No obstante, quizás allí había alguna cosa que él le había dejado con mucho amor para que pueda atesorarlo.

Con el pensamiento positivo, ella sonrió abiertamente. Además no estaba sola, Kiba estaba con ella y no la dejaría por más dura que sea la sorpresa. Sin embargo, cuando Kiba iba a tocar el timbre por tercera vez, la puerta del departamento se abrió lentamente haciendo que las bisagras sonaran como en un funeral.

Ella tomó de la mano, nuevamente, a su amigo y….

….La sonrisa murió en sus labios cuando la puerta se abrió completamente. Sus ojos jade se abrieron al máximo y la respiración quedó suspendida en sus pulmones a la vez que un fuerte salto en su corazón marcaba su agitado ritmo.

— **¡Tú!—**logró exclamar a duras penas.

—

—

—

—

—**Voy a resumir todo esto. A ver si lo entendí completamente—**dijo el hombre de traje tratando de asimilar todo lo narrado por ella**—Tengo que entrar y hablar con ellos dos para explicarles la situación. Darles a cada uno un documento que necesitarían sus respectivas firmas pero la menor estará respaldada por alguien por si ocurre algo.**

La mujer sonrió alegremente. No había sido tan difícil convencerlo.

—**Solo porque somos primos haré tal trabajo—**aceptó el hombre tras dejar su té en la mesa**—Podría hacer esos papeles en unos minutos. De hecho, Jiraya trabajaba con Danzo y me mantuvo al tanto de ciertas cosas. Por eso realizó una especie de testamento—**de una carpeta extrajo un documento pasándolo a manos de la mujer.

—**Sin duda alguna, Jiraya tenía previsto todo esto. Jamás dejaría esas cosas a Danzo y, pese a que no quería ocuparme de eso, acepté solo porque ese tipo me desagrada.**

La mujer suspiró y cerró la carpeta. El documento estaba realizado correctamente y ya llevaba la firma de Jiraya, la verdadera firma y no aquella que Danzo había presentado ante los jueces y los abogados.

—**Fue una suerte que Kushina adelantara su viaje o en estos momentos, la empresa Namikaze estaría en manos de Danzo.**

—**Apuesto que deseaba vendérselos a los Uchiha pues no hay buenos tratos en ambas familias además de que solo el sobrino mayor está al mando de la compañía.**

Yamato Senju, el hombre de apenas veinticinco años de edad, tomó la carpeta que hace algunos segundos su prima leía. Tomó el bolígrafo para firmar el documento para que de esa manera se constatara su legalidad. Pese a su prestigio como abogado, no jugaba con su suerte ni mucho menos dejaba escapar detalles.

—**Bien, creo que eso es todo—**comentó la rubia terminando su limonada**—Seguramente, esos dos están arriba y no creo que Sakura esté tan tranquila.**

—**Heredó el carácter de su madre. Apuesto que ya destrozó algo**

Tsunade suspiró. Estaba ahorrando dinero para muchos proyectos y no tenía la intención de gastar en algún objeto que aquella chica pudiera romper. Levantándose de su asiento y tomando su abrigo, se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

—**Tsunade—**llamó su primo que estaba detrás de ella**—Dijiste que alguien se ocuparía de ella por no contar con la suficiente mayoría de edad.**

—**¿Eso dije? —**dudó graciosamente antes de presionar el botón para abrir el ascensor pero la expresión de su primo le hizo hablar con mayor claridad y sin juegos**—Solo hasta que cumpla los dieciocho años aunque no sé qué más términos dejó Jiraya en su testamento así que ella tendrá que sujetarse a la persona que el pervertido ese haya hablado.**

—**Por lo menos, me imaginó, que tienes una idea de quién es.**

—**Ah…Pues sí, lo busqué y pedí que se viniera pero no será hoy. De igual forma, Sakura no sabrá de esto hasta que esa persona llegue.**

Yamato suspiró. La rubia aún no tomaba muy enserio las cosas legales y mucho menos le daba importancia a lo que eso podría perjudicarles.

—

—

—

—

Sakura parpadeó, como si así fuera posible desaparecer la presencia de su no tan agraciado hermano que la observaba con sus azules ojos en una mirada larga y profunda. La tímida sensación que la envolvió al notar como él la recorría de arriba abajo, fue penetrante.

—**Sakura—**murmuró Naruto, regresando su mirada hacia el asombrado y enojado rostro de ella para detenerla en sus ojos, ella tuvo que contener las ganas de gritarle**— ¿Creciste más? **

Ella levantó el rostro con tranquilidad fingida tras ver antes el rostro de Kiba. No habían cruzado palabra desde el día que él la llamó idiota cuando intentó suicidarse en aquel accidente. A vista, Naruto media aproximadamente el 1.85 según los cálculos de ella y, por triste que sea la realidad, veinte centímetros era lo que Naruto le sobrepasaba.

—**Más bien tú creciste, Naruto—**le dijo ella con desdén**— ¿Qué haces aquí? Hasta donde recuerdo, no te importaba lo que podía suceder con la familia salvo el negocio que papá lleva en manos.**

Y al preguntarle, caminó de frente hasta la sala del departamento pasando al lado del rubio con ira, como diciéndole así que no lo quería allí. Por otra parte, Kiba se sintió sumamente incómodo.

—**Hola Naruto—**saludó el Inuzuka más que nada por educación**—Hace bastante tiempo que no nos vemos.**

—**Mmmm—**le estrechó la mano con seriedad**—Bastante tiempo que fue un provecho para ti—**indirectamente le acusó tras ver cómo la pelirrosa estaba aferrada a la mano del muchacho**—Deberías esperar aquí. Esto es un asunto familiar.**

—**Kiba es mi mejor y único amigo. Tiene derecho a estar aquí aunque de igual forma sabría de esto, hermano—**cada palabra lo expresaba con un odio muy profundo**— ¿Dónde está Tsunade? Tenemos cosas por hacer y no nos queda mucho tiempo.**

Trató de calmarse. Ella no era precisamente la chica más paciente y ni la más calmada. Pero Kiba le había dicho que era muy importante mantener la calma pues sea lo que sea que Jiraya hubiera dejado en manos de Tsunade…Podría traer revelaciones no tan gratas para ella o… para su hermano.

— **¿Y nuestros padres?—** interrumpió Naruto cansado al ver que su hermana estaba sentada frente a él y apegada al muchacho pelicastaño**—Supuse que papá vendría contigo ya que después de todo te mantiene vigilada.**

Comentó de una manera burlona que Sakura lo odió más. Era por él y su idea que Minato le estaba siguiendo los pasos por si alguna estupidez pudiese cometer.

—**Tiene que hacer unos papeleos en la empresa—**le informó, tratando de controlarse y de desviar la mirada**—Por si te interesa, mamá está en la antigua casa de mi abuelo—**hizo notar el adjetivo posesivo como señal de que ella era la única quien recordaba y amaba a Jiraya**—Alguien tenía que vigilar los asuntos que él dejó allá.**

—**Entiendo—**dijo él, poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la cocina**—No quiero sonar descortés, pero tienes que irte Kiba. Son asuntos delicados de la familia, puedes verla luego—**dijo antes de abandonar la sala

Sakura se airó y le lanzó una mirada de ira. ¿Quién se creía ahora él para decidir si su amigo se podía o no quedar en ese departamento?

Lo odiaba, ella lo odiaba.

—**No te preocupes. La esperaré—**se puso de pie aunque fingía sonreír ante la mirada de seriedad del rubio**—Te veo abajo, si pasa algo solo llámame—**le susurró a la chica cuando le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

Kiba abandonó el departamento, ella lo siguió con la mirada hasta la salida y cuándo oyó cerrarse la puerta…Volvió hacia su hermano.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y la de ella lanzó chispas de descontento por la indiferencia de él. Mientras que Naruto seguía sin mostrar alguna expresión de alegría o tranquilidad, sencillamente todo era seriedad.

—**No sé cuál es tu maldito problema—**habló la ojijade entre dientes.

—**Oí que era tu novio. Ya sabes lo papá opina de eso—**ahora sí se dirigió a la cocina**—Si sabe de esa relación muy amistosa con Kiba, te prohibirá muchas cosas.**

—**¿Por qué tienes que meterte en mi vida? Tú hiciste con ella lo que querías así que déjame vivir tranquila—**le siguió a la cocina**—Solo has venido aquí para fastidiarme la existencia.**

Se detuvo al ver que su hermano también lo hizo. Naruto se giró para verla y sonrió un poco, muy leve, pero aun así, esa sonrisa fue capaz de cambiar el rostro de rasgos serios. Ella sostuvo el aliento al recordar cómo le gustaba el rostro sonriente de su hermano. Le recordó cuando eran niños, cuando él le hacía gestos graciosos para que no llorara por cada caída que tenía o, cuando sus padres discutían.

— **¡Maldita sea!—**masculló, sintiendo como comenzaba a ruborizarse ante el recuerdo pero muy dentro de ella algo más empezaba a surgir, algo que había notado cuando él dejó de ser aquel hermano amoroso y protector. Algo que se suponía debía ser un secreto a muerte**—¡Carajo!**

La sonrisa de él aumentó pero no tanto como para que ella lo notara, lo suficiente para llegar a sus ojos, los cuales ahora sí, relampaguearon de manera extraña.

— **¿De qué te estás acordando, Saku?**

"_**¡Diablos!",**_ pensó ella más ruborizada. ¿Era acaso que Naruto conocía tan bien a su hermana? ¿Cómo? Ella ya había cambiado y duraron años sin hablarse. Sí, ella estaba muy cambiada, en cambio él…

Él seguía siendo Naruto Namikaze. El niño travieso y ocurrente, se había convertido en un hombre frio y atractivo. El rubio cabello lo había dejado crecer, se parecía demasiado a Minato aunque las extrañas marcas en sus mejillas le otorgaban un toque rebelde. Y su cuerpo, por lo que ella pudo analizar detenidamente, estaba bien formado. Hombros anchos y cadera estrecha, lo que le daba un atractivo físico muy…

…Sexy.

"_**¿Sexy?"**_ Lo miró espantada y se maldijo a sí misma. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por su mente? Ese hombre era un mentiroso y era su hermano. Sin embargo él aprovechó para empujarla suavemente hasta que el cuerpo femenino tocara con el borde la barra.

Sakura meneó la cabeza, ya empezaba a delirar seguramente así que solo cerró los ojos con temor. Pero pensando que él se iría, sintió cómo se sofocaba ante la cercanía de su hermano.

—**Naruto…—**tartamudeó, sin saber qué más decir. Estaba estupefacta aunque era mayor su odio hacia su hermano que deseaba tirarle los dientes de un solo puñetazo.

—**¿Qué esperas? —**indagó el rubio muy cerca al oído de su hermana**—Muévete que quiero comer algo y tú solo estás interviniendo entre mi almuerzo y yo.**

Sakura, indignada y enojada se retiró. Su mente había imaginado muchas cosas, esas cosas que poco a poco, más que nada por culpa de Jiraya, comenzaba a fantasear. Mucho más irritada se alejó de él que solo seguía sin importarle si ella había comido algo.

—**En la mesa hay unos documentos que me alcanzó Tsunade. Léelos y déjame almorzar tranquilo—**sin repercusión, Naruto volvió a la idea de seguir comiendo.

Lanzándole una última mirada de descontento, se dio la media vuelta y se fue hacia la sala. Ese comportamiento de su hermano solo aumentó la decepción que sentía por él. Al salir de la cocina y dirigirse a la sala, se dio cuenta que esa expresión de su hermano le había afectado demasiado.

Se contuvo, no iba a lloriquear por alguien que no sabía absolutamente nada de ella. Tomando la carpeta fucsia, se sentó en el sillón para leer los documentos aunque sabía muy bien que su mente no estaría concentrada en eso sino en la manera de cómo su propio hermano la trataba, eso solo le provocaba un odioso dolor en el corazón.

"_**Por un demonio. Tienes que actuar como si él no te importara porque claramente él cree que todo el mundo debe girar en su entorno"**_, pensó a regañadientes para no dejarse llevar por el inútil sentimiento infantil _**"Solo es tu hermano…Tu estúpido y manipulador hermano mayor"**_

Pero no continuó cavilándose pues el taconeo que hacía contacto en el parquet resultó ser un sonido bastante perturbador para Sakura.

—**Oh, Sakura—**era Tsunade que había llegado acompañada de un hombre de cabellos castaños**—Pensé que no llegarías.**

—**Con su ayuda pude guiarme—**se levantó para saludar educadamente a la mujer y a su acompañante.

—**¿Naruto está en casa? —**indagó al notar la ausencia del rubio.

—**Si estoy. ¿A dónde cree que podría irme? —**respondió el ojiazul saliendo de la cocina y soltando una sonrisa de medio lado pues le hacía gracia la expresión de Tsunade.

—**Perfecto, entonces empecemos—**sus hermosos ojos marrones claros apuntaron divertidamente hacia ambos hermanos que yacían uno al lado de otro**— Antes que nada déjenme presentarle al abogado que será testigo de lo que les daré por orden de Jiraya—**el hombre expresó manos con ambos jóvenes**—Es Yamato, mi primo y un excelente profesional.**

Naruto miró con seriedad al hombre. Algo en él le hacía familiar pero luego rechazó la idea que empezaba asomarse en su mente.

—**Tienen idea de lo que va todo esto ¿cierto? —**indagó Tsunade mientras recibía los papeles que Yamato le alcanzaba**—Las carpetas que dejé que leyeran consta de las cosas que les entregaré debidamente.**

—**¿En las carpetas? —**por lo bajo preguntó Sakura al darse cuenta que ni siquiera había leído esos papeles aunque ya la habían oído.

—**Nos quedó bastante claro, madrina—**interrumpió el rubio al darse cuenta que su hermana no tenía idea de lo que estaban por hablar.

La rubia suspiró y se dirigió a la habitación donde yacía guardado los encargos de Jiraya. Mientras que los dos jóvenes ponían en los papeles sus respectivas firmas excepto que había un detalle en lo que Sakura debía de firmar.

—**Bien. Jiraya solo dejó esto para ustedes—**Tsunade traía jalando un baúl con ruedas de color negro.

Abrió el baúl con una llave que ella llevaba colgada al cuello. Adentro había dos cajas de maderas del mismo tamaño aunque de diferente color; con ayuda de Yamato y Naruto pudieron sacarlo.

—**La caja anaranjada es para Naruto y la azulada es para Sakura.**

—**¿Y como se supone que vamos abrirla? —**indagó el rubio al ver que su caja y la de su hermana estaban con llave.

—**Bien. Jiraya solo me dejó una llave—**respondió Tsunade abriendo un pequeño estuche de plata**—Por ser el mayor. Tendrás que conservar la llave—**luego miró a Sakura**—Jiraya no me dejó ninguna llave para ti.**

—**¿Qué? No podré abrirla entonces. ¿Qué clase de broma es está?**

—**Tu abuelo dejó algunas órdenes de para ti durante el tiempo que te queda como menor de edad—**comentó Yamato observando amistosamente a la pelirrosa**—Cuando cumplas los dieciocho años, veremos qué condiciones más dejó Jiraya en el testamento general que aún no se leerá.**

Sakura suspiró, no sería muy característico de ella hacer algún gesto de enojo ante las ideas de su abuelo. Sabía cómo era Jiraya. Él no se iría sin dejar alguna clase de broma como esa.

—**Típico de mi abuelo. Está bien—**sonrió la ojijade—**Esperaré según ordene Jiraya.**

—**Gracias por la comprensión de la condición—**Yamato besó suavemente la mano de la chica**—No tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Fue un gusto conocerlos. Nos veremos un día después de que cumplas los dieciocho.**

El hombre abandonó las estancias dejando a Tsunade junto a los dos hermanos.

—**Yo me tengo que ir. Ya es muy tarde y mi amigo me espera—**la pelirrosa sacó su móvil para marcar a Kiba**—Él me ayudará con esto**.

—**Oh, entonces no me equivoqué—**con una risita picara, comentó la mujer**—Ese muchacho está abajo y por lo que veo está preocupado por ti.**

La forma en cómo la mujer lo dijo, provocó un rubor en las mejillas de Sakura. Con una sonrisa, marcó el número esperando que contestara y cuando oyó la voz de Kiba…

—**Solo te llamaba para informarte que puedes volver a tu casa. Yo la llevaré.**

—**¡Naruto ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —**chilló la pelirrosa ante tal pasividad y dominancia de su hermano**—¡Dame mi celular! ¡No tienes derecho!**

—**Nuestros padres nos esperaran para la cena así que ve abriendo la puerta para sacar estas cajas—**ordenó sin más aunque esperaba que Tsunade no interviniera pero ella no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

—**¿No que te irías hoy mismo?**

—**Me iré cuando se cumpla las condiciones de Jiraya—**de su abrigo sacó el papel que hace algunos momentos, Yamato les había alcanzado**—El abuelo puso bajo estricta condición pasar un tiempo con mi familia hasta el día en que sea leído su testamento.**

Sakura arrancó el papel de la mano de su hermano y empezó a leerlo. Por la expresión de sus grandes ojos jade, su hermano tenía razón nuevamente.

—**Después de todo, te cumplirá el capricho que tanto querías de pequeña, hermana.**

—

—

—

—

Apenas empezaba a oscurecer cuando la mujer cayó rendida de cansancio en una silla. Aún trataba de terminar con el paciente que le había tocado. No había sido en ningún momento un trabajo sencillo y, eso muy bien le informó el detective cuando trajo el cuerpo sin vida de una jovencita.

Ella, buscando alguna forma de preparar el informe del resultado de su hallazgo, suspiró y nuevamente deseó no haberse quedado hasta tan altas horas de la noche. Eso le pasaba por ofrecerse a tal trabajo.

—**Sabía que te encontraría aquí.**

Un joven alto de contextura delgada y cabellos intensamente negros había llegado a la sala de espera. Por el traje a medida, joyería discreta y zapatos pulcramente lustrados, él acababa de salir de la Corte.

—**¿Alguna novedad? —**preguntó mientras se sentaba a lado de la mujer.

—**Podría decir que sí pero necesitaría de alguna mente mucho más experta—**contestó aunque sus hermosos ojos marrones empezaron a demostrar cierta tristeza**—La mente maravillosa de Jiraya-sensei me haría mucha falta en estos momentos.**

—**Te entiendo—**puso su mano sobre las manos frías de la mujer**—Deberías dejar eso por hoy—**ella se negó**—Sé que quieres terminar el trabajo perfectamente bien pero en tus condiciones nada lograrás. Podrías preguntarle a Tsunade-sensei, ella sabe mucho de esto.**

—**Fue ella quien me dejó a cargo así que no puedo pedirle alguna ayuda.**

Rin frotó su rostro entre sus manos. Estaba cansada y desde la muerte de su maestro, el trabajo había aumentado en cantidad aunque todo lo hacía por cumplir los requisitos que le pedían para la especialidad de Médico Forense…Y Jiraya era su tutor pero también podía contar con la ayuda de Tsunade pero por los últimos acontecimientos, Rin prefirió no incomodar más a la mujer del carácter duro.

—**Solo habría alguien quién pueda ayudarte.**

—**Hasta el momento, cada quien tiene su tutor y no puede existir reemplazos hasta que algún maestro se desocupe—**ella miró con seriedad a su amigo pero por la expresión de él…Alguien se le cruzó en la mente**—Oh no. Él está en mi última lista además Jiraya-sensei me ordenó nunca trabajar con él.**

—**Es temible si pero toma muy enserio su trabajo. Ha llevado a cabo numerosos casos y todos han sido un éxito**

—**No todos ¿Es que olvidaste aquel caso? —**se frotó los brazos**—De solo imaginar aquel día…Un terrible miedo me invade.**

Hubo un silencio fúnebre. La sala de espera de la morgue se sentía aún más fría que de costumbre. Ambos jóvenes se hundieron en el temor cuando ellos mismos estuvieron presentes en aquel comunicado del caso más repugnante e inhumano que hayan podido encontrar en toda su vida.

—**Olvídalo ¿sí? —**se apresuró el joven en decir antes de que Rin se perdiera en los recuerdos**—Este es un secreto que Jiraya-sensei nos hizo saber. No defraudaremos eso además Tsunade-sensei nos dijo que olvides el caso aunque ese hombre nunca abandonará el caso.**

—**Lo hare pero olvida en que yo le pida ayuda a ese hombre…—**tosió un poco**—Prometí a Jiraya-sensei que no hablaría con ese hombre…Jamás en la vida. Y por nuestro bien, es mejor que no toquemos el tema—**se levantó del asiento**—Aún soy joven para meterme en un problema que quizás me cueste la vida.**

No esperó a que él le dijera algo. Rin sacó un par de guantes quirúrgicos de su batín. Aún la noche iba hacer bastante larga y no tenía intensiones de pasar otra noche más rodeada de cadáveres.

* * *

**~Oo~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Lonely Athena**__**: **_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar y pues si Naruto ve a Kiba de esa manera quizás lo asesina jajajaa pero aún le reservo algunas cosas…Espero te agrade el capitulo.

_**Nai Hatake**__**:**_ Oh, pues no sé mucho de este lugar jajaja. Con respecto al fic, pues no me gusta tanto mandar las escenas a paso rápido, es mejor lento para redactar detalles que puedo bien usarlo en próximos capítulos además trato de que Naruto sea alguien que no exprese muchas cosas para que no sea algo obvio directamente. La relación que tiene con su hermana y el porqué se separó de su familia lo redactaré en próximos capítulos. Jajajaa pensaba hacer una minipareja o sea un Kiba-Saku solo para aumentar tensiones y rasgos de celos en Naruto. Oh, así que sigues el manga jajajaa y seguro estarás ahora en apoyo conmigo de que ya Kishimoto está bien drogado jajaja aunado de saber de quién es ese bendito pie jajaja pero volviendo al FF, ya ando pasmando las ideas de esos encuentros fuertecitos entre ambos hermanos. Ya todo se sabrá en su momento, como dije, a paso lento pero con detalles…

Jajajaa si, publicaré a cada semana para no olvidar este FF porque…si supieras cuantos FF he mandado al olvido ( ya hasta me van a colgar por eso XD)

Espero que te guste este capítulo Nai jejeje, ya la otra semana pondré algunas cositas como recuerdos que explicarían el porqué Narutop es así de frio con Sakura.

_**Vampire andrea**__**:**_ Jajaja más lindo suena Andy así que ahora te diré por ese nombre. Bueno, los celos de Naruto…Lo pondré no directamente celos de un hombre a mujer, puede ser celos de hermanos o quizás tomé como un fastidio para él ese tipo de cosas, la idea no es hacerlo en algo típico y directo sino dejando por allí cabos sueltos y al final unirlos. Jajaja si, el vaso no tuvo la culpa, al menos lo rajó más no lo estrelló con la pared XD. Con respecto a los padres de estos hermanos, ellos tienen mucho por aportar en el FF solo que aún no pienso soltar el detalle pero más adelante lo diré. Créeme que lo sobrenatural habrá en eso solo un poco de paciencia XD jajaja…Espero te guste el capitulo, nos vemos.


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Hola ante todo, gracias por los comentarios y disculpen por la tardanza. He aquí el tercer capítulo y espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Gracias.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de ©Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Título: **__Religio Amoris_

_**Aclaraciones: **__Universo alterno._

_**Género: **__Incesto-Drama-Terror_

_**Personajes Principales: **__Naruto – Sakura_

* * *

_**~oO:: Capitulo 2 ::Oo~**_

—_**Nena, tienes que hablar con tus compañeros de clase y que los demás conozcan a la auténtica Sakura. Ese ingenio tuyo les postrará a tus pies—**__le había dicho él cuando dejó de escribir__**—No es porque deseé incomodarte pero empieza a relacionarte con las personas. No todos son malos**__. _

_Pero esa personalidad siempre había sido más reservada, en especial con la gente que no conocía. Sakura había aprendido adquirir de apoco la seriedad y fuerza pues sus padres no eran precisamente los más comprensibles y los que toleraban alguna falla._

—_**Lo haría si fuese así de sencillo. Apenas y puedo hablar con mis padres—**__suspiró, dejando de mirar a su abuelo__**—Pero te tengo a ti Jiraya. Tú eras el 'yang' y yo el 'ying'. Me haces hablar con libertad, me haces sentir mejor—**__ pegó su cara contra la mesa._

_El hombre volvió a su acción de escribir en un cuaderno, parecía un diario viejo ante los ojos de la pelirrosa. Algo que su abuelo ocupaba en sus tiempos libres era escribir historias y algunas anécdotas de su trabajo._

_Jiraya podía tener sus defectos, pero lo único que siempre había hecho bien era cuidar de ella. Durante diez años había sido su amigo, su confidente, su consejero. Jiraya se desenvolvía bien en aquel papel, sobre todo en el de consejero. Le encantaba dar consejos, o incluso mejor, su opinión._

—_**Sakura, mi niña, necesitas dar un cambio en tu vida. La universidad no es fácil y te lo voy advirtiendo.**_

_Sí, tratar de que salga de su círculo de propiedad había sido su última campaña, a lo que ella le había respondido riendo._

— _**Pero no necesito tener amigos y puedo aprender las cosas muy rápido tal y como papá lo ordena.**_

—_**Mi Shima, no siempre tus padres estarán allí—**__dejó el bolígrafo en el escritorio__**—Ya eres una joven y entrando a la universidad conocerás a muchas personas. Demasiadas diría yo y no todos serán como gustas.**_

—_**Vale—**__con un pequeño golpeteo se puso de pie__**—Hare lo que me pides. Conoceré más personas.**_

_Jiraya sonrió ampliamente._

—_**Quizás también podrías conseguirte un novio ¿no? —**__con picardía soltó pues ya se había dado cuenta que su perversión había alcanzado a su inocente nieta_

_._

—_**¡Jiraya! —**__soltó muy avergonzada la ojijade mientras se cruzaba de brazos__**—Haré amigos pero ni creas que me conseguiré un novio. No lo necesito.**_

—_**No lo necesitas porque sé que alguien más te gusta…Alguien que quizás conozco.**_

_Sakura palideció. ¿Acaso su abuelo sabía que ella mantenía oculto un sentimiento que sello por años?_

—_**Es broma nena, solo trato de hacerte reír pero prométeme que harás amigos.**_

—_**Ok, lo haré pero…ya deja de llamarme Shima que me siento como un sapo—**__se cruzó de brazos dramatizando la ofensa__**—Aunque…quizás haga amigos cuando el tarado de mi hermano aparezca, cosa que lo dudo—**__rió y luego se fijó en su abuelo que la miraba seriamente__**—Jajaja cuando venga el siempre amado de mi hermano, cumpliré tus deseos abuelo.**_

—_**¡Hey eso es trampa! Sabes que Naruto no pisará esta casa…**_

_**—**_

_**—**_

Sakura abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, notando que el sol ya entraba por la ventana a través de la cortina.

Se sentó sobre la cama para darse cuenta que solo había tenido un simple sueño como todas las noches anteriores. Su abuelo no estaba realmente, solo seguía vivo en su mente.

Por un momento, se sintió desorientada, no obstante, los recuerdos de la noche anterior, se revelaron en su mente. Preocupada, se sentó en la cama. Retiró las mantas y se levantó, calzándose las sandalias caseras. Al acercarse al espejo de su baño, se vio a sí misma y notó que sus ojos estaban hinchados.

Había llorado nuevamente.

Aturdida, Sakura se lavó el rostro e inmediatamente se dirigió a buscar la ropa que usaría en ese día. Tomó el cepillo para pasarse sobre su melena rosa y luego sujetarla con un lazo rojizo. Caminó a la puerta, la cual entreabrió un poco para asomar la cabeza y mirar por el pasillo, deseosa de que sus padres no se hubieran quedado en casa por el fin de semana.

Pero, se volvió adentro. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, recordó el porqué se había quedado hasta muy tarde fuera de la cama. Naruto había llegado a casa y sus padres no perderían la oportunidad de recibirlo y saber de lo que había pasado con el mayor durante tanto tiempo fuera de casa.

"_**Naruto está aquí"**_, pensó algo molesta. Suspiró. Deseaba tanto que su hermano mayor se fuera a rentar un departamento pero por muy buena que sea la idea, ella tenía que asumir que él era su hermano y tenía todo el derecho de estar en esa casa.

Retraída y sofocada con su pensar, Sakura solo deseo por lo menos no encontrarse con él hasta que se vaya de casa.

No obstante, ella sabía que estaba actuando muy tontamente. Ella había vivido desde que tiene memoria en esa casa. Era su casa y Naruto solo era un visitante que muy pronto se iría.

"_**Entonces",**_ rogó en silencio, _**"por favor, que no aparezca por aquí. Por favor.".**_

Salió de su habitación pero el aroma delicioso a café recién hecho, llegó hasta ella y la anhelada esperanza murió. Resignada, solo le quedó formular una estrategia de defensa. Y era ahora mismo que necesitaba de ese plan, porque quien andaba de aquí para allá en la cocina, era Naruto. Ya tenía preparado no sólo el café, sino un apetitoso desayuno.

—**Buenos días—**la saludó él en cuanto la vio, con un serio tono de voz que la tomó por sorpresa**—. Si quieres algo puedes servirte.**

Sakura permaneció inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, mirándolo boquiabierta e irritada. El rubio vestía en ropa semi formal. Un abrigo Maoni color negro que cubría una camisa de manga larga gris y unos pantalones oscuros.

—**¿Sabes?, me incomoda en demasía que me estés mirando como si fuese un extraño—**comentó el rubio dejando su tasa sobre la mesa, sus ojos azulados se enfocaron seriamente en la pelirrosa.

Por un momento, ella se sintió intimidada pero su mente la respaldó antes de ser atropellada con la expresión de su hermano.

—**No me gustan los rodeos y te seré sincera—**tomó fuerzas suficientes para hablar al mismo nivel de Naruto**—Eres un extraño aquí. El hecho de que seas mi hermano no te da derecho de decirme como mirarte así que prácticamente eres un desconocido—**se dirigió a la alacena par buscar su caja de cereales.

—**¿Qué hay de Kiba? Hasta donde me han comentado nuestros padres, lo traes frecuentemente a casa aún sin que ellos estén o acepten lo que haces—**volvió a sumirse a su lectura con el periódico

—**Él es mi único y mejor amigo. Tiene derecho—**vertió un poco de leche en su cereal**—Pero se ve que te molesta la sola idea de que tenga algún amigo. Pero seré muy considerada hasta que te quedes—**buscó un cubierto en los cajones**—Kiba y yo nos reuniremos fuera de aquí…Quizás en su casa, halla siempre existe calor familiar que en esta prisión. **

—**Vaya hermanita, ¿desde cuándo suenas tan fría? —**con cierta ironía enfatizó el rubio sabiendo bien que estaba haciendo enojar a la pelirrosa**—¿Acaso el abuelo te ha enseñado algunas cosas que quizás ignore?**

Se sentó a la mesa, frente a Naruto. Mirando como revoleteaba sus cereales, su mente enfocó algunos rápidos recuerdos de Jiraya. En cierta manera, él tenía razón. Jiraya le había enseñado muchas cosas para que ella, en algún futuro, pudiera defenderse por sí sola. Pero nunca llegó aprender cómo enfrentar a su propia sangre…Cómo enfrentar a Naruto.

—**Deja ya de fantasear—**interrumpió con seriedad el rubio sin mirar a su hermana**—Tenemos cosas por hacer.**

—**¿Tenemos? —**indagó con ironía**—Creo que tenemos que establecer las reglas aquí. No eres papá para que me digas que es lo que debo o no hacer—**sonrió con molestia**—Ni siquiera papá me dicta órdenes salvo que cumpla con ser la mejor.**

—**Y eso no ha funcionado en ningún momento—**Sakura enarcó una ceja**—Tus calificaciones son asombrosas. Creo que a papá le daría un cálido placer ver estas semejantes notas**—se burló el rubio con un sonrisa forzosa pero burlona**—Quizás mamá tendrá muchas ganas de hablar contigo de ciertos puntos.**

El rubio metió la mano dentro de su abrigo para extraer un papel doblado. Por el color y la insignia impresa en el papel, Sakura supo que él había sido quién pidió el promedio de cada materia que llevaba en la universidad.

"_**Nos ha pillado. Él fue quien pidió al rector el promedio de las calificaciones"**_ se dijo a si misma mordiéndose el dedo pulgar

—**Me he quedado…absorto por tales calificaciones—e**lla no sabía si lo decía en señal de ofensa o burla**—Estás por desaprobar tres materias y hasta donde me han comentado, los exámenes sustitutorios han sido revocados**.

—**¿Qué derecho tienes para husmear mis cosas?** —exaltada, Sakura se puso de pie dando un fuerte manotazo en la mesa**—¡Devuélvemelo!**

—**Con estas calificaciones no serías apta ni siquiera para llevar una simple carrera en la universidad de Akatsuki—**él molesto dejó el papel sobre la mesa pero sin perder la seria expresión en sus ojos**— Esto es un desastre. Tienes que tener las máximas calificaciones para que puedas ingresar a la misma universidad donde estudio.**

Sakura intentó decir algo pero todas las palabras se quedaron solo en su mente sin intensiones de avanzar.

—**Estas calificaciones serían pasables para una rebelde adolescente de secundaria pero tú estás en un mayor nivel. Tienes nuevas responsabilidades—**siguió Naruto con la misma expresión**—Nuestro padre espera que obtengas el mayor promedio para realizar el traslado debido sin ningún contratiempo.**

Ella no se había movido de su lugar y miró a Naruto pasmada y enojada. Él se había puesto de pie llevando en sus manos los servicios para lavarlos.

—**No creo que papá entienda alguna excusa de tu parte si ve esto—**enjuagó los servicios y luego se secó las manos**—Ni siquiera tendrá en cuenta de la muerte del abuelo así que tienes que estudiar más para tener mejores calificaciones y así puedas estudiar conmigo.**

Pero para ese momento, ella salió de su asombro. Dio un paso atrás por instinto cuando se sentía amenazada con algo. Naruto, volviendo su mirada hacia ella, se acercó con pasos suaves y precisos; él siempre sabía cómo utilizar cada movimiento o palabra para asechar y arrinconar a su "presa"

—**¡Yo no pienso irme a estudiar a un lugar dónde no conozco y mucho menos contigo! —** le gritó**—¿Y qué diantres tienes que revisar mis asuntos? ¿Por qué eres tan metiche? ¿Es que ya te aburriste de tu propia vida que vienes aquí para arruinar la mía?**

—**Deja esos berrinches para las niñas—**se acercó él sin perder la mirada sobre ella**—Tu deber es hacer lo que papá te diga. Te guste o no, es así como en la familia se manda.**

—**¿Y porque contigo no hicieron lo mismo?**

—**Porque yo soy el mayor y tengo otras responsabilidades.**

—**¡No! —**ella estaba decidida a no retroceder, ya no más**—Mi deber es vivir de la misma manera como mi abuelo me dijo y no seguiré estudiando algo que no me hace feliz. Algo que no me siento capaz de hacerlo.**

La distancia se acortó entre ellos. Se miraron aunque ella tenía que alzar la mirada y él bajarla pues la diferencia de estaturas era considerables. En un breve momento, ella sintió como si ese tipo de discusión se hubiera dado…Si, cuando ambos eran niños y peleaban por algún dulce que Jiraya les traía cuando éste estaba en casa de visita.

Pero ahora él no estaba allí como para interponerse en el medio. Naruto, por simple reacción, la tomó por los brazos. Ella se estremeció ante el contacto físico. Sus rostros, casi frente a frente, se miraron.

Invadida por su orgullo, Sakura se obligó a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que pudiera pasar mientras Naruto la mantuviera en contacto; sin embargo, el simple tacto de su hermano le transmitía una sensación demasiada incómoda, cálida y…deliciosa.

Por otra parte, Naruto solo se limitó a observarla. Ni un ápice de cariño o sensibilidad se vio reflejado en ese par de ojos profundamente azules; él seguía forjando el agarre aunque no podía negarse que el contacto tan cercano con su hermana resultaba ser inquietante.

—**¿Qué te pasa?**

Murmuró la pelirrosa al sentir cómo él de manera repentina la abrazaba, apretándola con suave fuerza contra su pecho, contra su vientre, como si buscara una manera de mantenerse muy unido con ella. No obstante, el abrazo no era la idea principal y eso muy bien lo empezó a entender el rubio cuando su cuerpo, sin siquiera ordenarse, se agachó un poco para buscar los labios de su hermana. Sabía bien que ella podía soltarle la brutalidad de su fuerza pero no ocurrió nada, tampoco su propio cuerpo emitía una reacción contraria a lo que estaban por hacer.

Sin embargo, hubo una llamada en la puerta de la cocina que interrumpió el "ambiente". Sakura vio quién era a través de los cristales y aquello le sentó medianamente bien.

—**¡Kiba! —**dijo dando un brincó hacia atrás separándose lo más rápido posible de Naruto y deseando que su amigo no hubiera presenciado nada comprometedor**— Entra—**invitó al castaño.

—**Hola Naruto—**saludó con cortesía pero con una seriedad absoluta en su mirada oscura.

El rubio solo se encogió de hombros y alzó la mano levemente mientras que Kiba entró quitándose sus gafas de sol. Mirándole, Sakura se sintió tan incómoda y poco tranquila al sentir el ambiente denso por causa de las miradas de ambos chicos.

—**Ya no se puede disfrutar un desayuno familiar sin ser interrumpido por personas ajenas a la familia—**dijo el rubio tomando el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa.

—**Naruto—**gruñó la pelirrosa**—Él puede venir cuando quiera**.

—**Oh sí, lo había olvidado—**con ironía comentó él pero luego sus ojos volvieron hacia ambos jóvenes**—Ahora que estás aquí te informaré las reglas de casa—**Kiba enarcó una ceja**—Mientras esté yo aquí, tu visita en esta casa será únicamente en la sala durante el día, por supuesto que no será a diario.**

—**Naruto cállate—**crispó la pelirrosa muy avergonzada.

—**Entiendo tus condiciones. No te preocupes que se respetara esa regla mientras estemos en tu casa—**como siempre, Kiba sonó lo más tranquilo posible aunque muy a dentro quería refutarle al rubio.

—**Bien. Es bueno que recuerdes eso.**

—**Cómo crees que saltaría una regla de casa, después de todo es mejor marcas los parámetros antes de cometer algún malentendido que pueda terminar en un asunto…como aquella vez.**

El rubio frunció el ceño aunque su sonrisa forzosa seguía en sus labios. Por otra parte, Sakura seguía mirando con ira a su hermano y con confusión hacia Kiba.

"_**Sea cual sea el problema, esos dos no se llevan nada bien desde tiempo atrás. Resalta perfectamente en sus posturas y miradas",**_ pensó al sentir con mayor incomodidad ese ambiente negativo.

—**Suficiente—**se interpuso en medio**—Vámonos de aquí, Kiba—**tomó de la mano al castaño**—Se me fue las ganas de desayunar.**

Casi arrastrando, obligó a Kiba que abandonara junta a ella la cocina. Mientras tanto, Naruto se quedó de pie observando con cierto enojo. Estaba perdiendo el control en su hermana. Maldijo. Estaba dándose cuenta que ciertas cosas en ella habían cambiado pero…solo había algo muy notable que en ella quedó intacto y del cual fue uno de sus motivos que le hizo alejarse de su familia.

—**¿Qué ocurre? —**indagó a la insistente llamada cuando tomó su celular.

—**Tenía que llamarte porque tú ni te asomas por contestarme los mensajes, querido—**respondió una mujer desde el otro lado.

—**Te dije que estoy bien—**trató de suavizar su voz**—Cuando tenga información importante te lo compartiré ¿de acuerdo? Por el momento tengo algo que arreglar.**

—**¿La herencia de Jiraya? ¿Sabes de qué va todo ese juego suyo?**

—**No lo sé pero empezó a jugar muy bien y no estaré contigo por un tiempo—**suspiró**—Solo tengo que esperar para ver cuál es su siguiente pista y creo que tiene que ver con mis padres y Sakura.**

—**Te dije que ese hombre no era una adoración como creíste. Algo esconde y debemos hallarlo antes que esos se enteren.**

—**Lo sé. Solo ocúpate de seguir los planes que yo aquí debo ir a la empresa para mantenerme al tanto de la situación—**declaró.

La mujer había cortado la llamada despidiéndose en buenos términos. Naruto solo observó su móvil dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos.

Su abuelo había dado comienzo a las sospechas que él tenía y no hubo mejor idea que ponerle como condición algo que creyó nadie se iba a enterar. Con cierto enojo, Naruto entendió que su abuelo ya le había hecho entrar a un juego donde ponía en desequilibrio sus secretos del pasado.

—

—

—

—

—**¿Quieres dejar eso? Terminarás por romperlo—**el muchacho de cabellos castaños arrebató suavemente el pañuelo que seguía siendo rasgado por la pelirrosa

—**Lo detesto. Te juro que lo detesto—**soltó el pañuelo de seda para ponerse de brazos cruzados**—Es más antipático de lo que creí y se cree dueño de casa y de mí por el simple hecho de que es el gran orgullo de nuestros padres—**soltó un golpe en la mesa provocando que se le rebalsara el café**—¡Lo odio!**

Kiba contempló a la muchacha pero no con ojos de pasivos sino con una mirada persuasiva. Él no era tonto y mucho menos dejaba pasar en alto detalles que contribuían a sus pensamientos pero…

Pero no era el momento de hablar de las cosas sea quizás porque la misma Sakura debía de notarlo.

Estaban en una cafetería. Cómoda, sencilla y de precios ajustables además de que quedaba muy cerca a la clínica donde la hermana mayor de Kiba trabajaba y a la vez era dueña de ésta misma.

—**Le prestas mucha atención es por eso que te sigue molestando—**fue lo único que él dijo después del largo discurso que su amiga había hablado sin cesar**—Solo ignóralo y verás cómo fácilmente dejará de molestarte. **

—**Quizás tengas razón pero es que es sencillamente insoportable.**

—**Le das demasiada importancia. ¿Acaso crees que a Jiraya le gustaría saber cómo es que ambos se siguen tratando? —**tomó un sorbo de café pero esta vez desvió la mirada hacia afuera, sus ojos se distrajeron en una camioneta y sus ocupantes.

—**Mmmm ahora que estamos solos…. ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —**indagó la pelirrosa atrayendo la atención de su amigo**—¿Tú conoces a Naruto? —**Kiba enarcó una ceja**—Cuando hablaron, dijeron cosas como si ambos se conocieran lo cual me llama la atención.**

—**Podría decirse que si—**Sakura expresó mucha curiosidad**—Naruto tuvo tres amigos que quizás eso le marcó la infancia…Es una larga historia.**

—**¿Tenía tres amigos? —con sorpresa indagó el pelirrosa**

—**Se supone que **_**no**_** debo saber nada de esto pero…lo oí sin querer—**tosió levemente mientras jugueteaba con la cucharita**—Los Namikaze tenían a dos buenas familias como vecinos. Los Hyuuga y los Sabaku. Los Hyuuga tenían dos hijos y los Sabaku tres hijos—**tosió un poco.

El tenue recuerdo de aquella plática se asomó por la mente de Kiba cuando éste había oído sin querer de su madre y otras personas que no supo identificar. Lo que había pasado con aquellas familias y el porqué se fueron de la ciudad cuando Naruto dejó el hogar. Podía él oír claramente la voz de un hombre en su mente cuando, perturbadoramente, narró de lo sucedido.

—**¿Kiba?**

—**Lo siento—**respondió incómodo**—La verdad no sé cuanto sea cierto pero según dicen es que la hija de los Hyuuga desapareció una mañana momentos antes del festín que se daba en la casa de campo de ésta familia. Yo nunca la conocí o no recuerdo de ella pues apenas tenía** **siete años pero dicen que asistió a la misma escuela, de hecho todos de aquí asistimos a la misma escuela primaria—**miró directamente a los ojos de Sakura**—Dijeron que la niña apareció dos días después de la exhaustiva búsqueda en el bosque pues la casa de campo de los Hyuuga quedaba demasiado cerca a un bosque, que según las leyendas urbanas, está maldito. La cuestión es que la pequeña fue hallada semi desnuda, con signos de haber sido tortura y…no podía hablar. **

—**Creí que los Hyuuga se fueron de la ciudad por motivos de negocios y que las relaciones entre esa familia y la mía se rompieron.**

—**Pues los Hyuuga eran demasiado supersticiosos y lo que pasó con esa niña fue demasiado para ellos. Solo sé que fue llevada a una clínica para su recuperación—**él buscó en su billetera un papel y del pequeño bolsillo de su camisa sacó un bolígrafo.

—**¿Ellos fueron amigos de Naruto? —**indagó Sakura recibiendo una afirmación por parte de la pelicastaño**—¿Y el tercer amigo de Naruto?**

—**Era el menor hijo de los Sabaku, era el más allegado a Naruto—**escribió en el papel**—Sufrió un accidente, un auto lo envistió cuando salía de la escuela. Eso sí puedo recordar pues fue el día en que nos quedamos tarde para un ensayo de teatro. Felizmente no ocurrió una desgracia pero el pequeño empezó a tener una conducta…extraña. Lo único que puedo decir es que algo o alguien le perturbaban demasiado que lo llevó a suicidarse.**

—**¿Y qué tiene que ver con que Naruto haya cambiado?**

—**Lo último que dijo la niña y lo que escribió el niño en la pared de su habitación fueron dos palabras—**le alcanzó el papel a Kiba

Sakura recibió el papel. Sus ojos jades se abrieron con asombro. Se llevó las manos hacia la boca por la sorpresa. Empezaba a sudar frio y el grito ahogado se hizo estremecerse al imaginarse que dos pequeños hayan escrito o dicho tales palabras.

—

—

—

—

Era de noche cuando un auto llegó a estacionarse en un restaurant. No se veía ni humilde ni tampoco ostentoso. Era de la clase normal y cómoda de lo que él podía disfrutar sin ser interrumpido por alguna mirada amenazadora o que quizás pretendía ser amenazante.

El joven de cabellos plateados bajó del auto y también una menor. No habían hablado palabra alguna hasta que ingresaron al restaurant. La niña, como era costumbre en una infante, corrió hasta hallar una mesa pero la más apartada que fuera de las demás mientras que el joven solo la veía correr.

—**¡Aquí! —**llamó la pequeña alzando la manito provocando que su largo cabello color marrón bailaran ante la agitación.

—**Ya oí. No es necesario que grites, Yukimi—**dijo él con voz relajada y tranquila aunque su rostro flojo y de apariencia medio dormida le había hecho perder el control sobre la pequeña.

La niña sonrió haciendo más inocente su piel blanca y provocando ternura con sus pocas pecas en el rostro. Sus ojos de color azul eran lo que más doblegaba y convencía al joven de cabellos plateados.

—**Es que no me haces caso cuando te hablo—**se defendió la pequeña cruzándose de brazos**—Además ya tenía mucha hambre y no hemos comido nada desde que salimos de casa.**

—**Ya te explique qué tengo que hacer un trabajo y es un poco complicado—**dijo el joven llamando a la mesera**—Pero ya que pudiste mantener tus ideas tranquilas durante todo el viaje…Puedes pedir lo que quieras.**

—**¡Sí! —**pegó de felicidad la pequeña pidiendo ansiosamente la cartilla

El joven observó a la niña con cariño. Haberla traído consigo le llenó de mucha paz y tranquilidad pues se había encariñado terriblemente de la menor. La amaba y cuidada de ella porque era su menor hermana, quizás no sanguinamente pero él la había adoptado cuando su amigo la halló perdida en uno de los lugares peligrosos de Tokio y del cual estaba bajo revisión policial.

—**¿Y usted señor? —**indagó la mesera distraída en el joven pues él estaba demasiado apuesto.

—**Él solo come ramen—**contestó la niña algo enojada lo cual hizo que la mesera se retirara

—**No seas grosera, solo estaba preguntándome lo que iba a pedir.**

—**Pues estaba coqueteando—**se cruzó de brazos y mostrando su expresión de enojo mientras inflaba sus mejillitas**—Tal vez no sea aun una mujer grande pero sé que esa chica está interesada en ti.**

El peliplata no pudo contenerse más y soltó algunas carcajadas. Cuando Yukimi actuaba como la hermana menor celosa era demasiado adorable ante los ojos negros del joven. No se imaginaba cómo sería ella cuando cumpliera los quince o veinte años.

—**Así como te enojas cuando una mujer se acerca a ti, así mismo me enojare cuando un chico pretenda acercarse a ti—**contestó el peliplata provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la niña**—Si alguien está pretendiéndote, deberá pasar por mis preguntas.**

—**Entonces todas las mujeres con quienes sales deberán pasar mis preguntas**

—**Está bien. Te daré ese derecho solo porque eres mi hermana.**

La niña sonrió pero su sonrisa se ensanchó más al ver los platillos que la mesera le traía. Si algo aprendió el joven de los niños es que ellos nunca se cansarían de los dulces y mucho menos una niña como Yukimi que comía hasta cansarse o que el estomago se le llenara por completo.

—**¿No vas a comer hermano?**

—**Sí. Solo espero el mensaje de a alguien.**

—**¿De esa mujer? **

Kakashi Hatake afirmó con el leve movimiento de su cabeza mientras tomaba su móvil al sentirlo vibrar dentro de su bolsillo del pantalón. Asintiendo a lo que Yukimi decía, observó quien le había mandado el mensaje. Era ella.

_**Llegaste más antes de lo que pensé. Estaba creyendo que eras un flojo nato y que quizás mi amigo se equivocó contigo. Te espero mañana a temprana hora y por favor…que tu hermana sea lo más tranquila posible.**_

—**Yukimi mañana tendremos que visitar a alguien así que espero de ti que seas una niña muy educada porque esa mujer tiene un carácter que…—**suspiró**—Solo sé una niña buena—**la pequeña asintió **mientras comía sus donalds. —Y** obedece todo lo que los adultos te digan cuando esté presente—guardó su móvil al enviar su mensaje**—**_**Solo espero que valga la pena toda esta historia, Tsunade-sama**_**—**pensó seriamente**—**_**No pondría en riesgo a Yukimi, no por segunda vez.**_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**~Oo~**_

* * *

_**Lonely Athena**__**, **_Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Bueno, no era precisamente Obito quien aparece, a él le tengo un papel "extraño" supongo que lo pondría como alguien bipolar… :D jajaja parece que a ti también te gusta el Kiba-Sakura.

_**Nai Hatake**__**, **_Oye enserio lamento haber tardado tanto en este capítulo he tenido algunos problemas familiares y con los exámenes ha sido peor así que…ya te imaginaras.

Con respecto a la manga, no sé qué onda con Kishi fíjate que ya parece (creo más que nada que será un sí) se matara a Gai-sensei ¡Pero que desgraciado en hacer eso! Cada vez, mi sexy Madara se hace poderoso y ni changos para evitarlo. En otra parte, ese Kabuto ya esto buenito por la predicación de Itachi jajaaj ahora todos se ponen buenos XD, espero que cosas me dará Kishi ojala no me de un infarto.

Bien con el FF (no te disculpes, yo soy igual :P) Solo puedo adelantar que este FF está basado en una leyenda urbana sacada de la Deep Web, es malo lo sé pero solo digamos que me impacto un tema, demasiado impacto para mi gusto por el contenido Snuff y gore así que…lo tomaré como tema del trama. En sí, puedo decir, que la herencia de Sakura es lo que la meterá en problemas y de eso arrastra a su hermano y a Kiba y une a personas del pasado de Naruto y de su abuelo.

De hecho habrá un poco del Kiba-Sakura jejeje pero espero que el trama no te afecte o lo tomes como algo "enfermo", al verdad yo lo tomé así cuando leí sobre ello pero…bueno, le daré un uso como para transmitir un mensaje a los demás. Jajaja con el tipo de redacción, bueno, no me considero alguien con talento para escribir pero hago lo que puedo para hacer esto algo serio y con buen sentido además para que los lectores puedan tener mayor fluidez en leer…Ahora muchos optan por escribir porquerías dañando lo básico de la gramática y encima se les considera "geniales" fics…

En fin, espero te guste este capítulo. Besos!.

_**vampire andrea**_, Hola Andy, bueno pues a mí me da risa para formar párrafos de las acciones entre Naruto y Sakura puesto que deseo que no sea tan romántico ni tan frio jajaja pero igual es gracioso…Más que nada tomo las personalidades de conocidos míos para pasmarlo en estos personajes.

Ahora bien, como le conteste a la lectora de arriba: La herencia de Sakura es lo que la meterá en problemas y de eso arrastra a su hermano y a Kiba y une a personas del pasado de Naruto y de su abuelo. Así que espero te agrade y con respecto a los Uchiha jajaa ellos también eran participantes pero a su debido momento.

_**Danislla**__**, **_¡Maaa! Gracias por tu comentario como siempre me hace feliz leerte y agradezco mucho que te tomes un tiempito de tu ajetreada vida para leer las ideas que se me ocurren y dicho sea de paso necesito algún consejo de paaa así que espero me eche la manito con esto y con otros FFs que ando realizando.

En fin, espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos.


End file.
